sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Wilson
NAME: Wilson, Steven (alias, real name: REDACTED) AGE: Somewhere in his fifties (presumed) ETHNICITY: Caucasian HAIR: Brown-blond EYES: Brown HAND TO HAND COMBAT: Excellent MARKSMANSHIP: Excellent EXPLOSIVES: Good LEADERSHIP: Excellent TECHNOLOGY: Competent SERVICE HISTORY: Wilson has been part of the project from the beginning, brought on by Danya - who he had met before under unknown circumstances - due to his military record and reputation in black ops circles. Most of Wilson’s dossier before joining the AT is classified, but from what can be accessed he became known as a one-man army within the special forces and intelligence community. Wilson is alleged to have taken missions all over the world, often completing them with more bloodshed than strictly necessary, before eventually retiring and starting up a highly successful career in professional boxing. He retired from boxing shortly after his recruitment by Danya, disappearing from the public eye and soon becoming one of Danya’s four lieutenants. Due to his skills, Wilson was put in charge of recruitment, training and field leadership of the AT’s soldiers. This is also when he began using the name “Steven Wilson”. (see file AT/BIG_FOUR) Wilson still works as a field agent for the AT, most notably in SOTF V2, where he spent a year as Bathurst High School’s principal to prepare for the game (see SOTF V2 ABDUCTIONS). A native of Denton himself, it isn’t known if the city’s collapse into anarchy in SOTF V2’s immediate aftermath was intentional on his or the AT’s part. Other notable field missions include REDACTED ANALYSIS: Wilson, like all members of the “Big Four”, is one of the AT’s top agents, and accordingly extremely dangerous. Wilson excels at all forms of combat, and always keeps himself in top shape despite his advancing age through intense exercise and martial arts training. He is best when commanding soldiers in the field, but not as proficient with current advances in technology. It should be noted that he is skilled at operating undercover when necessary, as shown by his infiltration of Bathurst High School. Whatever the AT’s cause, Wilson is a true believer, seeing the deaths of so many American teenagers as a regrettable but necessary evil. APPEARANCE: Wilson is a physically imposing individual, standing at 6’3” and tipping the scales at 221 pounds, most of which is very powerful, well-defined muscle. His shoulders and chest are broad and well-muscled, he has large trapezoid muscles, and a strong, thick neck. Further down, he has washboard abs and the extremely defined lower body of a frequent runner; his legs are like stone pillars from constant exercise. His arms are cabled with smoother but just as powerful muscle, and trail down to large fists which bear some light scarring on the knuckles. Other scars include a knife slash going through the 7th Marines tattoo on his right arm, as well as a pair of long since healed bullet wounds. Wilson’s stern facial features are accompanied by brown-blond hair kept in a severe buzzcut, which he maintains almost religiously; since joining the AT, he has only allowed it to grow out noticeably when he was acting as Bathurst’s principal. His eyes are a very cold, very dark brown, and always covered with a pair of sunglasses. When they can be seen, his eyes have the look of a seasoned veteran to them, as if he’s stared into the abyss. His expression is almost always completely neutral; his thin lips rarely even show a frown. Despite his bulk, Wilson moves with great speed and agility, like a great cat; each movement is calm and measured, almost casual, but ready to explode into action at a moment’s notice. When out of uniform, Wilson often wears steel-toe combat boots, camouflage pants and a black t-shirt; he despises formal attire and will only wear it when necessary. PERSONALITY: Wilson is an old hand to the game, and an utter professional when it comes to his duty, going about his tasks coldly and with a single-minded focus on getting the job done. A natural field commander, Wilson likes to keep his finger on the pulse of a situation at all times, and tends to get impatient when he’s removed from the action. There is a great deal of rage bubbling under Wilson’s professional exterior, and though he tries not to let on to it, it often shows through in his fighting style and his sometimes sadistic behaviour towards SOTF contestants; he also doesn’t take a lack of control well, nor deaths and failures of the AT’s soldiers, who he feels personally responsible for. Though casualties are inevitable in the AT’s mission, he genuinely cares about his soldiers’ lives and does what he can to minimise friendly losses on operations. Game Evaluations/Information: Steven Wilson is a member of the "Big Four" and one of the most senior members of the Arthro Taskforce. In preparation for SOTF V2, he spent a year working as Bathurst High School's principal, scouting out the classes and selecting a target out of those he saw as the most troublesome before executing the abductions. Wilson went onto the island three times during V2, twice to drop off Best Kill awards and once to pick up game winner Bryan Calvert and bring him aboard the terrorists' tanker. When Calvert attacked Danya, Wilson attempted to defuse the situation before being ordered by Danya to leave and oversee preparations for Calvert to be brought home. It isn't known how this situation resolved, but all three parties got out of the situation alive. During V4, Wilson was revealed to be operating a listening post for the AT, where he discovered Sparky's broadcast and put Dorian Pello on investigating it. When STAR attacked the AT's headquarters, Wilson tried to organise a defence from his post before losing his patience and joining the fray, linking up with fellow Four member Sonia Nguyen and leading a force down to the technical room, where STAR had holed up with the technicians and Danya himself as hostages. As STAR made their escape, blowing a hole in the wall, Wilson's group came under heavy fire, but were able to force their way into the room and begin a pursuit - they also discovered that Danya had been shot to death by Dorian, who fled with the attackers. With Greynolds acting head of the Taskforce, Wilson was last seen making sure he wasn't disturbed during announcements, and discussing the future of the AT with him and Sonia. Wilson did not appear in-person for V5, and was next seen in V6, personally leading the assault on STAR headquarters. During this mission, he confronted and killed STAR leader Zach Valentino. Threads: V2: *Bathurst High School Prologue *In Order to Survive *Bodom Beach Terror *SOTF v2: Endgame V4: *The Sixth Announcement *May Midmonth Rolls *The Ninth Announcement V6: *V6 Second Announcement *V6 Third Announcement V7: *V7 Sneak Preview #3 Category:Arthro Taskforce